The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is desirable to equalize the response time of the Charge Motion Control Valves (CMCV) between two cylinder banks of an internal combustion engine used with present day motor vehicles. One solution has been to use two separate vacuum actuator solenoid valves in the pneumatic circuit associated with the CMCV on the intake manifold of the engine. The use of two separate vacuum actuator solenoid valves, one for each cylinder bank, allows the response time of the CMCV for the two cylinder banks to be equalized. As should be apparent, however, this solution requires not only the use of two independent vacuum actuator solenoid valves in the engine's induction system, but also requires the use of an extra steel bracket for mounting the second solenoid valve, one or more added hoses, as well as the need for packaging space in or around the intake manifold to mount the second solenoid valve.
Accordingly, a mechanism by which the response time between the CMCV for the two cylinder banks can be balanced, while potentially eliminating the need for a second vacuum actuator solenoid valve, would be highly advantageous.